The Boogeygirl Returns
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After the Big Boogey Adventure, Zora is trying to plot revenge against the DeVille twins, especially Lil. She then meets an evil girl named Bell who takes her to Black Eden to team up with the bad guys there for her revenge led by her father, Dr. X as the upcoming Netherworld Tournament will test them both of whoever's worthy.


At the Netherworld, a familiar Boogeygirl was pacing back and forth after the Big Boogey Adventure. Zora was in her room, angry. Her parents were out and her uncle was still in therapy.

"Those meddling mortals ruined my chances!" Zora sneered. "Especially those twins!"

A demon dog looked up at Zora as she was ranting.

"I should have revenge!" Zora glared as she picked up her dog. "But how?!"

A portal was then opened up and someone came out. It was Bell.

"Who are you?!" Zora asked.

"You can call me a friend." The white-haired girl smirked.

"What do you want?" Zora asked.

"I hear you want revenge on those DeVille twins." Bell replied.

"What of it?" Zora asked.

"What if I told you that I could help?" Bell smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Zora asked.

Bell smirked and then told the Boogeygirl her plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Nicktropolis, it was evening and everyone was sleeping, but Lil was tossing and turning as she was having a nightmare.

 ** _'Lillian...'_ **A ghostly voice told her. ** _'Lillian... LILLIAN!'_**

Lil yelped as she began to run away as she felt like she was being chased with dark and haunting laughter. She soon looked over to see her friends, her family, her brother, and her girlfriend getting destroyed right before her very eyes. There was a wicked laughter heard.

"NO!" Lil cried out as tears ran down her face.

 ** _"Now, you're all alone, and everybody you love is gone."_** A voice taunted.

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T!"' Lil cried out.

The voice laughed as the darkness was beginning to close in on Lil and the brunette girl screamed in terror.

* * *

Betty, Howard, and Phil came into Lil's room as she was tossing and turning.

"I heard her screaming." Phil told his parents.

"Honey, look!" Howard gasped.

They others looked to see Lil growling as she was changing slowly.

"I think she had a night terror." Betty said to Howard.

"A night terror?" Phil asked.

"A night terror is like a nightmare, but it can make someone scream and cry from it." Howard explained to their son.

"But why is she changing?" Phil asked.

"Probably because she's having that nightmare," Betty replied. "Lil, honey, wake up, you're dreaming."

Lil woke up sweating and looked around. "Mom... Dad... Phil... You're alive!" she called to them in relief.

"Of course we are." Phil blinked.

"You were only having a nightmare, Lil." Howard soothed.

"It was awful," Lil told her family. "Everyone I knew just died right in front of my eyes... You guys... Mike... And our friends."

"Wow!" Howard gasped. "That's a big one!"

"Do you know who did it, Lilly?" Betty asked her daughter.

"No, I don't," Lil replied. "All I heard was laughter and they said that I couldn't save you all because I'm too weak."

"Might've been an enemy of yours," Betty paused to think while letting Howard and Phil go back to bed as this was girl talk. "I used to have nightmares about people I couldn't stand and tryin' to steal MY boyfriends."

"Like that Zora girl who tried to take Mike away from me and even possessed her!" Lil glared.

"Zora, huh?" Betty asked.

"The Boogeyman's niece from that Big Boogey Adventure," Lil explained to her mother. "She's worse than Diane DeLongis and Leslie Myers when they were my friends before they made fun of Phil!"

"I never did like those girls, they tried to change ya." Betty shook her head about the popular girls in school.

"Me neither," Lil agreed with her mother. "Even Angelica and Rhonda are better than them and that's saying something."

Betty laughed at that in response. Lil smiled to her mother.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Betty offered. "Your granma always made me some after a bad nightmare."

"No, thank you," Lil declined. "I think I'm going to be okay."

"Okay, if you need anything, you know where it's at," Betty replied. "Good night, Lilly."

"Night, Mom." Lil nodded.

Betty then shut the door, leaving Lil in her room by herself.

Lil smiled before sighing as she stared out into the sky which had a half moon instead of a full moon. "I wish it was a full moon so I could go out and clear my head..." she then sighed.

"So you wish it, so it shall be." A different voice replied.

"Huh?" Lil asked as she looked around for whoever said that.

A familiar ghost genie appeared and granted Lil's wish and it was Desiree's niece.

"Thanks, Larissa." Lil told the young ghost genie.

"No problem." Larissa laughed and then poofed out of the city.

Lil soon transformed into her werewolf form and decided to go outside and clear her head from the nightmare she just had about revenge. "Ah, this is much better..." she said to herself before taking a deep breath and howling at the full moon.

* * *

The next day soon came and Lil was in her bed after being out last night.

"Kids!" Howard called out. "Breakfast!"

Phil and Lil soon raced downstairs to eat. Lil yawned as she was still a little tired since she stayed out quite late last night.

"How are you feeling, Lil?" Betty asked.

"A little tired, but I feel fine." Lil replied.

"You went outside, didn't you?" Howard asked.

"I had a lot on my mind, Dad." Lil defended.

"Well, have some breakfast, you'll need it." Betty replied.

"And you don't want to be late for school either." Howard added.

The DeVille twins then ate their breakfast together before going outside to get to school.

"See ya later, pups!" Betty called out.

"Have a good day!" Howard added.

"We will!" Phil and Lil replied as they went on the bus. "Bye, Mom and Dad!"

"You think that Lil will be okay?" Howard nervously asked his wife.

"I'm sure she'll be fine as long as Phil watches over her." Betty replied.

* * *

Phil went over and sit next to Courtney while Lil sat by herself until someone put her hand on her shoulder which made Lil growl and grab the person by her shirt.

"Kimi?!"

"Whoa, chill out, Lil!" Kimi told the brunette girl. "We're friends."

"Sorry... Um... You startled me..." Lil said nervously to her best friend before putting her down.

"Is everything alright?" Kimi asked as she sat down next to her.

"Fine... Fine... Just had a rough night..." Lil replied. "What's up?"

"Did you do Mr. Lancer's assignment last night?" Kimi asked. "Because I had a hard time with it."

"Ah, crap!" Lil groaned. "I forgot all about that!"

"You forgot?!" Kimi asked. "He's gonna kill you!"

"I know..." Lil groaned. "Um... I'll try to do it real quick before class, maybe he won't notice!"

"It's Mr. Lancer; he favors the popular kids over anyone else." Kimi reminded her.

"I know," Lil replied. "Don't remind me."

The bus soon dropped them off.

* * *

It was the morning period, so Lil quickly went to do her homework in the library before anything else could happen.

"I'm supposed to welcome a new student, do you need my help?" Kimi asked.

"No, thank you though." Lil replied.

"All right, I'll see you in third period." Kimi told her.

"See you." Lil nodded back.

Lil typed on the library computer while Kimi came to Principal Wartz's office to meet the new student in Nicktropolis High.

* * *

"Ah, Kimi Finster, so glad you could make it." Principal Wartz said to the Japanese girl.

"Yes, sir." Kimi replied.

"Please welcome our newest student-" Principal Wartz was about to introduce until Kimi turned with a gasp to see who the new student was in school.

"Buddy G?!" Kimi gasped in shock.

"Heya." Buddy greeted.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!" Kimi squealed before she then passed out.

"Um... Well then..." Principal Wartz blinked.

Kimi soon woke up and calmed down. "I'm okay... I'm okay..." she then looked to Buddy again. "I can't believe you're actually here... In my school... This has to be a dream..."

"It's no dream," Buddy chuckled. "Uh, mind showing me around?"

"Sure." Kimi smiled as she then showed the famous boy around.

Principal Wartz looked around once he was alone and squealed as he was now going to be the envy of Principal Skarr from Cartoon Network City and Principal Prickly from Disneyville. "Buddy G is enrolled in _my_ school, oh, happy day!"


End file.
